Generation of Chibis
by yxx
Summary: Riko comes across the Generation of Miracles in a bookstore, but they have shrunken into toddlers? She and the Seirin team is tasked with taking care of them and finding a way for them to turn back!
**This story will probably be quite short, but it is about the Seirin team being tasked with taking care of the six chibi basketball players. Please review if you liked it!**

It was just another normal day, and Aida Riko was out shopping for cookbooks.

"They still seem to dislike my cooking…" The brunette walked down the street, glancing at every single store. She felt a chill, and reprimanded herself for not bringing a jacket. Spotting a bookstore, she quickly walked in, and sighed as the warm air came surging forward.

"Now, cookbooks…" Riko paced through the aisles, looking for the cooking section. She caught sight of it just beside the "Supernatural" aisle, and was about to walk in when a book hit her in the head.

"Aominecchi! You just hit someone!"

"You guys are so childish."

"Says the guy who's afraid to jump down from a _bookshelf_."

"Please, everyone. I think we should apologize."

The last voice caught Riko's attention, and she marched towards the origin of the voices, preparing to reproach the violent customers. But she did NOT expect to come upon six toddler-aged children. Six children that looked just like the Generation of Miracles.

Sitting on the floor was a green-haired boy with rectangular glasses. He was surrounded by piles and piles of books. Right behind him, a tanned boy with dark blue hair was happily tearing books into little shreds. He was currently working on "Urban Legends". Cowering behind the tanned boy was a blonde one, who looked around in worry. Riko noticed a very tall and purple-haired child licking a lollipop right behind her. Sitting on the top (yes, the top) of a bookshelf with one leg over the other was a frowning redhead, who gave Riko an angry look.

"Aida-san…" Someone tugged at her sleeve, and Riko screamed before noticing a small boy with light blue hair and an expressionless face. "Calm down, Aida-san. I'm Kuroko. They are my former teammates when we were in Teiko. The Generation of Miracles."

 _What the heck is going on?!_

Riko slowly turned and stared at the small child. True, he was an exact copy of Seirin's shadow player. But were such things even possible? The green-haired boy did resemble Midorima. The tanned one would be Aomine, the blonde would be Kise, the purple-haired one would be Murasakibara, and the redhead would be Akashi. Riko still didn't believe that the Generation of Miracles was right in front of her, as little kids.

"Explain to me." Kuroko gave her a slight nod, but the roaring bookstore owner interrupted them.

"WHAT THE? MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!" The owner's face was distorted in fury when he saw Aomine tearing the books. Riko immediately snatched the scraps from the ace player-turned-child.

"Young miss, are these brats under your care?" Riko flinched when the store owner turned to her, eyes flaring with anger.

 _Later…_

Riko stared at her wallet. She had to pay for all the damage the six "brats" caused.

"Can you explain now?"

"Not yet. Akashi-kun cannot come down." Kuroko pointed to Akashi, who was still perched at the top of the bookshelf. Riko could see that the little redhead was trembling with fear, and he was trying hard to keep calm.

"Akashi is afraid of hei-ghts!" Aomine started singing in a teasing voice. Riko sighed. If they were truly the Generation of Miracles, their personalities had truly reverted along with their size. All of them were acting just like toddlers would.

Riko stood on a stool nearby and managed to lift the redhead down. His little legs were still shaking, and Riko wanted to exclaim how cute he was. But chibi Akashi glared at her, and Riko stopped staring.

"What happened?" She asked Kuroko, who was picking out novels. "We crashed into each other."

"Huh?"

"We were all turning a corner, and we crashed into each other. Midorima-kun wanted us to come here because he didn't have his lucky item. He also said that there may be books dealing with situations like this. Before I knew it, Akashi-kun was stuck on the bookshelf and Aomine-kun started tearing books for no reason."

"So you guys all bumped into each other? And then everyone started behaving like toddlers?"

Kuroko nodded, and Riko sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck taking care of you guys-" A strong hand was clamped on her shoulder. Riko slowly turned around to see Murasakibara holding a lollipop stick. "No snacks left. Hungry." He kept staring at Riko, and she took it as an implied "Buy me food now!"

"Okay, I'll get you guys some food. What do you want?"

"There's a popular dessert stand right outside. You'll have to be in line for a while, but it's worth the wait." Midorima adjusted his glasses, and everybody wondered how he knew about the dessert stand.

"Then let's go there." Before Riko could say anything, they all lined up duckling style behind Akashi, who led them out of the store. Riko thought they were SO cute.

The waiting line was so long, Riko couldn't see the stand. The six chibi basketball players were acting up, and she felt very annoyed. Aomine had snatched Midorima's glasses and was playing with them, Kise was flirting with young girls behind them, and Akashi was playing with scissors that came out of who knows where.

"Such a young mother…"

"She seems irresponsible too…"

"Young people nowadays…"

Riko noticed that the older women in line were muttering about her. They thought she was the mother! Riko felt like answering them angrily, but the brunette told herself not to. She'd have to get help, and help was just at hand. She'd call the Seirin team to come babysit.


End file.
